Today's mines are constructed depending on the various areas of use for the mines. Examples of different mines are ground clearance mines, floating mines, harbour mines, and the like. The ground clearance mines can be of a controlled or uncontrolled type. The floating mine comprises a so-called mine anchor as the bottom part and a floating part which contains the activating means and explosive. The harbour mines are smaller mines for the mining of harbours and harbour inlets with relatively shallow water.
As a result of the many different types of existing mines with varying amounts of explosives, the costs for development, production and storage are extremely high. Moreover, large storage spaces are required. In addition, different test equipment and servicing intervals are required for maintenance.